Weird
by Kirbycat89
Summary: Seven year old Alphonse is upset at Ed for a reason, but when he tells him, will Ed understand why?


Hello, Kirbycat89 here making a first attempt at writing elricest hehe.  
That's pretty much everything I want to say, except that this idea came to me in a dream, which are ideas I don't trust since that dream that I went to camp and Roy was in charge. All the camp members got roasted including me eheh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed and Al, Hiromu does. All I own is this story and all the crappy grammar mistakes.

* * *

In Risembool, there was a bridge that crossed a small stream about waist's depth. It wasn't anything fancy, just a wooden bridge with wooden handrails, which a young visitor could sit on.

This time, the bridge's guest was a young boy named Alphonse, who was slowly swinging his legs off the ledge. He didn't mind being alone right now. Truthfully, he didn't want to be with anybody at all.

The sun was setting and he knew he should start heading home. He didn't want to worry his mother, but… Al shook his head and sighed. Why had it bothered him so much?

"Al? Alphonse!"

His body stiffened as he heard footsteps head towards him. He considered running away, but his intruder would only catch up to him and tackle him down. Finally, the steps stopped.

"Al, where the hell have you've been? I've been looking for you all over the place. Dinner's almost ready!"

Al just ignored his brother and continued swinging his legs. He wasn't used to being mean to Ed, but for some reason he deserved it.

"Alphonse? Didn't you hear me? Let's go already, I'm starving."

Al just looked at him.

"I'm not talking to you, and I'll go home when I feel like it!"

He saw the shocked look on his brother's face and felt a bit pleased with himself.

"What are you talking about? What the heck did I do?"

Ed's face looked mad and Al could feel his eyes watering up. He quickly looked away and slumped.

"Well? If you don't tell me, how will I know what I'm supposed to be sorry for?

When Al, once again didn't respond, Edward sighed and placed his hands on the hand rail. As quickly as his eight year old body could, he lifted himself up and positioned himself next to his brother. Alphonse responded to this by distancing himself from Ed.

"Al, tell me what's wrong, please? I'll make it up to you, I promise. Anything at all…Did I say something to hurt you? Or are you being a big baby and crying for attention?"

This got Al's attention. He looked angry now and Ed started to apologize. When he had finished, the bridge became quiet again.

"…Look Alphonse, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong. So tell me…the food's getting cold."

It was then that his little brother broke down sobbing.

"I don't know!"

Ed gave him an annoyed look.

"So then you are just being a big baby."

"No I'm not!"

Al looked flustered now.

"All I know, is that I saw you kiss Winry and I got mad because…because now you probably like her and then you won't want to be with me anymore and… because I don't want you to like her!"

Al started crying harder now and Ed looked like he didn't know what to do.

"Al…"

"No, shut up! Leave me alone and go eat your stupid dinner!"

Edward grabbed his hand and jerked it hard, which made Al look at him.

"Yeah, it's true, I did kiss Winry and she hit me on the head with her wrench that…But to tell you the truth, I didn't like it."

"Huh?" Al hiccupped.

"Yeah… I never want to kiss that stupid girl ever again, I promise."

…

"You got jealous didn't you?" Ed smirked.

"I…" Al blushed.

"Well, you can have Winry now, if that's what you want."

Alphonse was quiet for a minute.

"I wasn't jealous of you Ed…"

"Hmm?" Ed sounded confused and starting to swing his legs along with Al's.

Alphonse gripped his brother's hand tightly.

"Brother…I think…I think…I um…love you."

Edward snorted.

"You know I love you too Al."

He gripped it even tighter.

"No…when I said I wasn't jealous of you, I meant I was jealous of Winry…"

I took a while for Ed to realize what he meant, and when he did, he blushed.

"I was mad at you because you liked her…"

"I…you really feel that way?"

Al gave a shy and cute nod.

Ed sighed and looked at the water below. Actually, he looked at both of their reflections which were holding hands. Ed felt his heart beat quicken.

Maybe…

"Ed…you don't hate me now, do you? I'm sorry…I'll just-"

"Of course I don't hate you Al…It's just…boys are supposed to like girls…"

"But I thought you said you didn't like Winry!" Al complained.

"I don't… people will think we're weird…brother's liking each other?"

"Do you think it's weird? Do you think I'm weird?"

Alphonse looked like he was going to start crying again.

Ed closed his eyes and thought hard. He truly did love his brother, but how much? He slit his eye, and saw that Al was looking at him with a hopeful expression. This made Ed frown.

"This is hard Al. I don't think you're weird, but I don't know if liking you is weird."

His brother then too frowned and it hurt Ed to cause his brother pain.

"I'm sorry Al…but I did promise I'd make up to you."

Alphonse gave him a weak smile.

"Anything I want?"

"Yeah…except for my dinner."

Al giggled a little and then thought.

"Well?"

Al blushed.

"…Will you…kiss me?"

Ed's heart skipped a few beats as he sat there motionless. He did say anything…

"Okay…where exactly do you want me to…kiss you?"

Ed's palms began to feel sweaty.

"Where did you kiss Winry?"

"I um…was going to kiss her on the lips, but I got her cheek because she turned away. I'm glad I did, why?"

Then you have to kiss me on the lips," Al said satisfactory.

"What?"

Al pouted.

"Okay."

Alphonse, then too became nervous as his brother closed his eyes, and moved his face towards his. He closed his eyes and leaned in towards Ed, heart beating uncontrollably.

BUMP

"What the hell Al? What was that for?"

Ed scolded while rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry…can we try it again? Please?"

"Yeah, but next time, watch what you're doing."

"Okay."

Ed leaned in once more, eyes slitted just to be sure, and Al did the same.

The only thing Ed could hear, was his heart beating the same way it had done earlier, only this time a lot faster.

It wasn't until their lips touched, that he felt butterflies in his stomach. Al's lips were so soft and caressing ad he wasn't quiet sure what to do. The only thing he knew was that he didn't want to pull away and neither did Al.

He pulled his brother closer, until he was practically on top of him and pressed their lips harder. It was then that they both lost balance and fell towards the stream, holding on to each other.

Al popped out of the water first, followed by Ed, whose face turned from shock to laughter. Al couldn't help but chuckle as well, and didn't stop until they had waded out of the stream and were panting on the grass soaked.

"Let's go home Al."

"Yeah mom's going to kill us because we're late and wet."

"Not to mention the food's probably cold by now…"

Ed seemed to sadden at this, but when he looked at Alphonse, he smiled.

Edward leaned in and whispered something into his brother's that made him blush.

Then with one last smirk, he took off running, leaving and flustered Al behind.

"Last one home has to eat the other's vegetables!"

Al stuck out his tongue disgusted and took off chasing after his brother.

"_Maybe it's not so weird after all…"_

* * *

So what do you think? I hope I made you all want to glomp them or say aww eheh.  
Well tell me what you think by reviewing (If you want to that is)  
And see you guys till I come up with another story or a sequel.

Toodles!


End file.
